


Special Service

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blow Jobs, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poker, Polyamory, Sexual Content, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Scrapper and his brothers play a very special kind of poker game.  Even though Prowl doesn't have to play, she's still a part of the game.





	Special Service

 

"I can't believe you got her to agree to this!"

 

"What, you complaining?  She's doing a great job!" Mixmaster chuckled, "I can't believe we hadn't thought of this sooner."

 

"But we did!"

 

"Shut up, Bonecrusher! I'm thinking!"

 

"Umm... Long Haul, it's your turn to deal."

 

"Wait, really?"

 

"Yes," Scrapper said as he took a deep breath, "Finish this hand.  It's your turn next."

 

Long Haul would normally be upset, but with this game of poker he and his brothers were playing tonight, the dealer didn't get the short end of the stick.

 

In fact, they got Prowl's mouth on the end of their big ones.

 

Underneath the table, their 'maid' was busy attending to the current dealer's, Scrapper's, cock, sucking it down and bobbing her head on it.  She had been at it for a while and saliva was running down her chin to her naked chest, which was deliberate.

 

She had been in her maid outfit serving them food and beer when they offered the idea to her.  Prowl had been a little hesitant, but since she was only having to suck all of them off and she would get the rest of tonight and tomorrow morning off sex-wise, she agreed to it.

 

And she didn't have to be serving them in that skimpy outfit all night.  She had wanted no part of this wretched game after what it had done to her and they were fine with that.  But rather than have her waiting around watching as they played and be miserable, they offered her a viable alternative.  Make them happy now instead of later and she could get some time to herself for a while.

 

Besides, she couldn't really hear much under the table other than the guys talking.  She didn't have to see the cards or hear the chips being moved.  All she could hear was her mouth on their cock and their hitching breath as they got closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Which did happen.  After Scrapper laid out the final card of the river, he reached down to hold her head as he released, his cum being swallowed up.

 

"4 Trips.  I win!"

 

"Damn it!" Long Haul grumbled.

 

"I guess my pair of Queens didn't win."

 

"Nope," Mixmaster chuckled, "She got fucked right over."

 

"Enough," Scrapper took back the cards and handed them over to Long Haul on his right, "Let's just move on to the next round."

 

Prowl could hear them speaking, but it was only until Scrapper patted her head did she get up, grab the pillow she had been kneeling on, and moved over to Long Haul to suck him off next.  Thank god she kept the long socks of her maid outfit on or else her knees would hurt crawling on the ground.

 

"Alright then, let's-" Long Haul's breath hitched as he felt hands on his cock, pumping it back into hardness, "Let's do this."

 

"I think we should do this again." Mixmaster chuckled as he played with a chip, "Poker's fun, but Prowl makes it more fun."

 

"I-I agree..." Scavenger added, "B-But maybe we should try other games.  You know, so that we can make her feel good too."

 

"Like what?  52 pick up?"

 

"Maybe we do COD matches.  Loser has to eat her out?" Bonecrusher added in with a chuckle.

 

"It should be fair for Prowl.  Not just her being a prize of the game."  Scrapper dealt in more chips, "A game she can play against us.  And perhaps have her get something out of it if she wins a round."

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

"Heh heh, I'd be up for that."

 

"Sure."

 

"I-I think that would work."

 

Prowl overheard them all as she felt Long Haul's hand rub her head.  They were kidding, right?  She would have to play against them?  To either be eaten out or to suck them off?  What, did they think she agreed to tonight's game because she wanted the sex?

 

Rolling her eyes, she went back to work on her current lover as she heard someone winning the hand.  Well, she thought, at least they weren't considering it now.

 

END


End file.
